


【all九良】GV拍摄指南2

by ShenYiAn



Category: all九良 - Fandom, 熙良
Genre: M/M, 【all九良】GV拍摄指南
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenYiAn/pseuds/ShenYiAn
Relationships: all九良, 尚九熙/周九良
Kudos: 28





	【all九良】GV拍摄指南2

第二天早上，周九良很早就赶到了公司里。今天要拍的内容他并算不上是主角，但这种众星齐聚的大制作遇上的机会并不多，他要好好的珍惜这次可以积攒经历的机会。  
Q氏富丽堂皇的大厅一早便有了不少来来往往的男女，周九良跟前台打了个招呼 取了自己的号码牌，就往Q氏最大的拍摄影棚里面走。  
“九良！”  
周九良闻声回过头，看见何九华站在大门口笑意盈盈的跟他打招呼。看着甜甜的微笑，周九良的嘴角也没抑制住上扬的弧度，对着何九华也笑了起来。  
“华哥哥，好久不见啦！”  
何九华开心的笑着，看着扑到自己面前抱住自己的周九良，伸手搂住他，揉揉男生的钢丝球，一如既往的好手感——“来工作吗？今天要拍什么？”  
“拍《未亡》，”周九良在何九华怀里抬头，拿目光打量着男人完美的下颌弧线，伸手去撩男人柔顺的垂在额头上的头发帘：“这么大制作的片子，我以为咱们何大影帝也得接下呢，没想到，独独是你没来！”  
“这不是没想到咱们九良也要参演嘛，”何九华宠溺的伸手捏捏周九良的小脸，“知道咱们九良在的话，我怎么也得争取到九良搭档，对不对？”  
“华哥哥你就会哄我！那咱们过几天的那个合作，咱们何大影帝接不接啊？”  
“接接接，当然接了，我们九良不嫌弃我就没问题！”  
两人正在一起笑闹着，孟鹤堂从门外也进来了，看着黏糊糊搂在一起的两个人，笑着也跟他们打招呼，另外一只手微不可察的在身后攥了攥。  
“早啊，九良。早，大华。”  
“孟哥哥早上好！又见面啦。”  
“孟哥好。”  
打完招呼，孟鹤堂伸手去拉九良的手，把男生温软如葱段儿般水灵的的手指拢在手心里，指尖划过掌心，孟鹤堂觉得一股隐隐的电流一下子穿过了身体。  
“走啦九良，咱们去工作。”  
“我也一起去。”  
孟鹤堂闻言疑惑的回头打量了一下何九华：“大华，你今天没拍摄任务吗？我记得你没接这个本子啊。”  
“也没啥着急的事儿，反正去看看九良拍摄呗。”何九华笑着无所谓的摊摊手，跟上他俩的脚步，往影棚走去。  
孟鹤堂心里不是很舒服，但也不好说什么，只好默默拉着周九良的手，心不在蔫的听着身旁何九华全力逗周九良笑，周九良笑得花枝乱颤走路都有点跌跌撞撞。  
何九华从业已经有四年的时间了。从幕后转到台前，本就对工作有看得通透的经验，又以极具诱惑力的微笑俘获了观众们的青睐。平时拍摄的时候，他打上发胶把前额的刘海做成造型，露出饱满的额头，活脱脱一个潇洒走天涯的风流公子，可盐可甜随时切换，稳稳的坐着Q氏男优一把手的席位。  
到了影棚，周九良去换衣服洗漱准备了，何九华倒了两杯饮料，走到孟鹤堂身边倚在桌子上，递到他手里，笑意盈盈的看着他：“别以为我不知道啊孟哥，还说跟我没关系，这棚里今儿你也没什么戏份，怎么也跟着过来了呢？”  
“…”孟鹤堂被问到哑口无言，“…这不是看一下戏份进程吗，也帮着自己理解剧情。”  
“孟哥，你可别跟我说这些了，认识这些年我还不了解你，”何九华大笑，拍了拍孟鹤堂肩膀，“要说了解戏份，何必来看九良演的一个配角？”  
孟鹤堂略有烦躁：“去去去，天天拿我打趣儿。”  
“你可别动了真心，”何九华突然严肃，郑重的跟孟鹤堂一字一句说道：“干咱们这一行的，跟同行的真心，咱动不起。”  
孟鹤堂听了这话，有些玩味地挑了挑嘴角，对着转身往衣帽间走的何九华的背影沉声道：“与其劝说我，不如直视一下你自己的内心。咱俩兄弟这么多年，你什么意思，我也了解的很。”  
他看到何九华的身影僵了一下。  
周九良从衣帽间出来，甜甜的朝他俩笑，转身蹦蹦跳跳进了里屋。孟鹤堂见到何九华转身跟他做了个口型，他也看懂了。  
何九华说的是：“公平竞争。”  
周九良今天的戏份是和尚九熙搭档的。尚九熙是公司里的后起之秀，虽然远没有何九华和孟鹤堂知名度高，但也有了参加《未亡》这种制作的机会。这次和周九良搭戏，尚九熙本来就紧张，一看场外站着的两位排名榜这么靠前的前辈更是冷汗直流，生怕自己哪里做的太差被别人嘲笑了去。  
“别紧张嘛，九熙哥哥。”周九良觉得好玩儿，伸手懒洋洋的就抚上了尚九熙的肩膀，整个人软若无骨的贴到他身上，在他耳边吹气：“别担心，你的能力完全没问题，咱俩好好合作，争取一遍就过。”  
“场外这两位…”  
“看他俩干什么嘛哥哥！”周九良撒娇撒得黏糊糊，两只手捧住尚九熙的脸让他看向自己，“难道我不好看吗，九熙哥哥好好看看我好不好…”  
周九良今天的打扮是真的令人咋舌。女装的戏份，周九良套上了特制的鸭蛋青旗袍，紧紧的裹在他身上勾勒出曼妙的曲线。旗袍下摆为了方便撩起来一直开到大腿根儿，少年一活动，裙摆下的春色就隐隐可见，看的人直心痒。  
见尚九熙呼吸有些急促起来，周九良偷偷笑了一下，挥手示意摄影开拍，得到肯定的答复后，便一把把尚九熙推倒在旁边的座椅上，自己撩开裙摆叉开腿就面对面坐到了尚九熙的大腿上。  
这下裙摆下的全部景色就完完全全的暴露在尚九熙的眼前了。黑色的丝袜紧紧包裹着少年的两条腿，只露出白皙的大腿根，此时正紧紧的夹着尚九熙的腰，诱惑着身下的人。  
见尚九熙瞪大了眼睛，感受着大腿内侧传来身下人渐渐火热的硬挺，周九良在心里有点抱怨带新人的麻烦，不过也感觉到了一些快乐。他捉住尚九熙的手，带着他往自己身下探去，让他去摸自己夹在臀缝间已经被淫水打湿的丁字裤，紧紧的勒在两腿之间束缚住半勃的性器，勒得周九良有点难受。  
“墨哥哥，帮帮小茶吧…”周九良喃喃的叫着戏里的名字，伸出粉嫩的舌尖去勾勒尚九熙的耳廓。  
孟鹤堂和何九华站在侧面看着棚子里正在上演的一切，脸上都没什么明显的表情，但微微颤动的指尖能看出来两人现在心里都不是很平静。  
尚九熙已经整个硬了起来。他已经进入了状态，有些粗暴的抓住夹在周九良臀缝中的黑色细绳，不顾身上少年的惊呼，一把就扯烂了。他伸手去摸少年在拍摄前就已经润滑好了的后穴，穴口感受到刺激，涌出一股淫水，挤着尚九熙的两根手指就往里面吸。  
“这么骚啊…”尚九熙一手在后面侵略着周九良的后穴，一只手抓住周九良的手，让他解开自己的裤链，释放出粗大。  
周九良感受着身后的指奸，喉咙里呜咽着，急不可耐的就去拉身下人的拉链。坚挺从裤子里跳出来，周九良想附下身去用舌尖刺激柱身，却被后身突然的刺激逼红了双眼：“嗯…哈…”  
见到周九良的反应，尚九熙意识到自己已经找对了地方，立刻增加了一根手指，不停的向那一点发出冲击。  
周九良彻底软了身子，抽噎着软在尚九熙身上，却依然伸手去一下下的抚着身下人的粗大。  
尚九熙觉得难耐，把手指从周九良后穴里抽出来，感觉到身后一下子空虚的周九良的眼泪终于被逼了出来，探着软唇想去叼尚九熙的嘴唇索吻。身下人虽然也很想吻上去尝尝香软的味道，但是按着剧本来走，他铁着心一把捂住周九良的嘴，看小男生眼泪如断了线的珠子一般往下落，“想要吗？自己坐上来。”  
周九良已经失去了清醒，刚刚心里对新人隐隐的调戏已经被尚九熙用三根手指就治得服服帖帖，转而成了浓厚的情欲，和对尚九熙的渴望。  
他扶着尚九熙的柱身，抵在自己的穴口，慢慢的想往下坐，却被尚九熙捉住腰一下子就按到了底，硬生生逼出他高昂的尖叫，穴肉收缩夹的尚九熙差点失守。  
“放松。”尚九熙的手隔着旗袍的布料去揉捏周几良的臀肉，等身上的人渐渐从坚硬到瘫软，一下一下往深处顶。  
“九良，忍一下，得罪了。”尚九熙附在周九良的耳边用仅有两人能听见的声音说了一句，立刻大开大合的操干起来。周九良被颠得从尚九熙身上弹起来，感受到尚九熙一次次冲撞着自己的敏感点，嘴里什么都说不出来，只能大声浪叫，到最后嗓子都已经喑哑，只能一声声的哼着，像发春的小猫儿一样索求着更多又求人放过他。  
尚九熙到底还是新手，控制的时间比规定的时间要长了一阵子。当他终于喘着粗气闷哼着在周九良体内泄出来的时候，身上的少年已经完全失了力气，翻着白眼嘴角流出涎水，嘴里无意识的哼哼着，射出的白浊挂在蛋青色旗袍的下摆上，身后的衣服因为剧烈的抽插带出的肠液湿了一大片。  
尚九熙一看自己把人累狠了，吓了一跳，抽出来就想横抱着人送到外面，却被冲进来的孟鹤堂和后面跟着的何九华抢了先。  
“对不起，九良，我…”  
“没事儿昂，别担心…”周九良在孟鹤堂怀里有些费劲的抬手去拉尚九熙，安慰他：“我经常很累的，没关系，九熙哥哥你已经做的很好啦，下次还期待和你的合作呀…”  
孟鹤堂横抱着周九良往外走，把他放在沙发上休息，安慰着他去给他拿水。何九华留在屋里，看着还有点自责的尚九熙，拍拍肩当成安慰：“没事儿，收拾收拾去吧，以后拍多了就习惯了。”他有些促狭的笑笑，“怪不得你火的这么快，小伙子体力是真好，能忍，想当时差点溺死在我们九良这等温柔乡里的简直是数不胜数。”  
“九华哥…”  
“去吧昂，别担心。”  
来到沙发边，周九良已经恢复过来一半了，只是脸上还带着不正常的潮红，何九华从旁边抽过一个垫子垫在他腰底下免得他过度疲劳：“没事儿吧？”  
“嗨，能有啥事儿啊，这不是很平常的吗。”  
周九良说得轻松，何九华和孟鹤堂听得心惊。做这行的难度远超别人的想象，能熬到这一步，小孩儿从小委屈一定是没少受。  
“…你这个状态，后天咱俩合作的那个要不再往后推一推吧，你别累坏了身体。”  
“不行！”周九良一听何九华这么说，急得从沙发上立起上半身伸手去抓他，何九华赶紧安抚他扶着他又躺回沙发上。  
“你说说你呀，这么拼干什么呀，自己的身体自己不珍惜怎么办！”  
出乎何九华和孟鹤堂的预料，周九良低着头半天没出声，手里抓着抱枕揉来揉去。就在何九华觉得自己说错了话想道歉的时候，周九良突然开口：“每一个机会对我来说都很难得的…”  
“再说了，”周九良抬头，软乎乎的笑着看他们两个，“我不工作，谁养我呀。”  
“我养。”何九华和孟鹤堂几乎是同时说出这两个字的。


End file.
